The Third
by Braylor
Summary: This was just an idea that struck me. I'll try and update quickly. An extremely powerful Harry, manipulative Dumbledore, and Ministry trouble possibly later on
1. Chapter 1

Lord Voldemort stood over the crib that contained Harry and Emily Potter, their parents knocked out. He looked at both of them in what seemed like triumph.

"One of you two will one day defeat me. I cannot allow that. But which one shall I kill first?"

He inspected the two, and he could feel the power coming from the boy, as the little one moved ever so slightly in front of his sister.

"You shall be the one. Your power is amazing, and even though I could take you as my own, I will not risk a new Dark Lord trying to take the throne from me" he stated, before pointing his wand at the boy "_Avada Kedavra"_

A green light came shooting out of his wand, but it stopped two centimeters from his skin as his eyes glowed red, his body outlined in a crimson color. Before he knew what was happening, the spell was shot back at him, as Harry's hair turned a dazzling white, his eyes remaining almost the same, for blue specks was in his eyes. He passed out as a piece of plaster from the ceiling cur a mark on Emily. At that moment, James ran in, saw his wife and enervated her. Once she was awake, she stood up, and they both turned and looked at their twin kids. Emily, the girl, had a V-shaped cut on her cheek and looked normal, while Harry… His hair was, to use a good saying, as white as snow, and they saw what looked like blue specks in his eyes.

"James, Emily must've saved us all by using Harry's magic, but the loss of so much magic at one time turned his hair white. Yes, that must be what happened" she stated, picking up Emily.

At that moment, Albus Dumbledore walked in.

"James, Lily, I only just got the call. What happened?"

"Albus, we were going to have some dinner when the door was blasted off it's hinges. We heard a sinister laugh, so I told Lily to run. She ran up the stairs, and then He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named came in. He and I dueled for about five minutes, but then I was hit on the head. I woke up and run upstairs, saw Lily knocked out and then woke her up. We then looked at the two children, and we saw that Emily had a scar on her cheek while Harry had white hair"

As James was telling the story, Albus scanned the twins.

"It would appear that Harry is completely drained of magic, which is why he is asleep. Emily, on the other hand, has her magic intact. Emily was the one who saved us. Everyone shall know her name. Emily, the Girl-Who-Lived"

"That's all fine, Albus, but what about Harry?"

"Oh, that's simple. Lock him away. He isn't needed. When Emily is older, she MUST be trained, but he doesn't need training"

The next day, it was all in the news.

_**Our Savior**_

_By Rita Skeeter_

_I was called to go to a press conference were I found out that You-Know-Who is defeated. Our Savior is none other than Emily Lily Potter. From what they can piece together, _

_You-Know-Who broke into the house and dueled against James Potter. Meanwhile, Lily_

_ran into the children's room and placed them both in the crib. It was about this time when He-Who-Must-Not came into the room, knocked Lily Potter out, and then tried to use the dreaded Killing Curse. But, luckily enough, it was somehow thrown back._

_I hope that everyone shall celebrate our freedom._

James looked at the paper and saw Rita's article, pleased that she told the truth. He could hear Harry cry, but why should he care about him? He's nothing.

Six Years Later.

Many things have changed in the Potter household. For one, Harry only ever sees his parents when they bring food or punish him. Emily comes in and blames him for everything. She once tripped, and blamed Harry for doing it on purpose. He was punished even though he was locked in his room. Life was unfair for him. No one cared, for if he made a noise he was punished. At the moment he was asleep, resting from a terrible beating. He was just having a weird dream about being chased by a walking, talking chocolate cake when it changed. Before him stood a weird looking thing. It had horns out of its head, scale like skin, wing like structures, sort of looked like a cape over the things shoulders. A blue face and a jewel in the centre of its forehead. As he looked, it changed into a human. He now had white hair like him. A handsome face white blue eyes. He had this coldness about him and he wore purple clothes.

"Young one. You are not as you appear. You see, in your mother's side of the family, she is related to me. My name, young Harry, is Sparda, and I am a demon. But don't worry about your sister having the powers of a demon, only you are powerful enough for my traits. Harry, listen closely. There are many demons. The more powerful are known as Devils. I myself am a Devil. Many years ago, demons tried to take over from the humans, but I used my own blood, and that of a mortal priestess, to seal all of my own kind into what is know as Hell. But of course, me being a Devil made me be trapped. Now, you are a very special Devil. You see, unknown to your mother, her mother was a descendant of a angel as well as me. Also, even though you should only be slightly non-human, your magic has made you a half devil, half angel. Now, whenever you sleep, I shall train you. As we speak, your body is being repaired and changing. I shall teach you how to fight, to dance, to speak many languages, and much more. Now, Harry, wake up to your true destiny"

Everything went dark…


	2. Chapter 2

He opened his eyes just as the door opened. He noticed that everything had a reddish tint to them, as his mother stepped in, took one look at him, screamed and passed out. He heard some people run up, and just as his vision was normal, in came his father, uncle Remus and Sirius, Emily, and lastly Albus Dumbledore. They looked at Lily, and then James ran to him, and began kicking him in the stomach. With each hit, Harry got angrier and angrier until James was thrown back as Harry levitated into the air. Lily woke up to her son floating in the air, and as she watched, objects from around the room began levitating and began to swirl around him as the light flickered. It was like a ghost scene. The cupboard doors were slamming opened and closed, opened and closed. The window opened and slammed shut, the glass shattering as the window opened and shut. Albus took out his wand, but before he could do anything, Harry held out his hand, and his wand was ripped from his hand. Harry smirked at them.

"_Permissum lemma sentio verus vereor"_

Immediately a spell shot out that made them all feel cold as they remembered their worst fears, and felt them as well. Lily felt Emily being killed, almost killing her with fear and grief. Remus say himself infecting his friends with his curse, and seeing them turn to their wolf forms. Sirius saw himself locked up in his family home of Grimmwauld Place with only his mother and Kreacher to talk to. James saw his lovely wife and daughter, Emily, dieing before him. Emily saw all her fame and friends leave her and go to Harry. Albus… well, he saw all his sweets missing and not being able to buy more, as well as every plan he has had unravel. Once the spell was done, they could all see Harry, who had tears flowing down and was seated.

"The thing about that spell, it allows the caster to see what their victim sees. For all the things that I've never done, I'm punished like a person in Azkaban. I don't know what love is, only hate from my only family. I cast that spell that I found in a Dark Arts book left by you, father. I saw how you only cared about Emily. I'll leave…"

Still with tears, there was complete silence as he walked past them, placed Albus' wand down on a table, and walked out the house, his head hung down. He stopped walking as he saw a church, and hearing his parents, walked in. The moment he walked in, his demon side was stilled. He sat down at the back as a priest walked to him.

"My son, whatever is the matter?" he asked, concern evident on his face.

Harry was still looking down as he replied.

"Father, my parents do not love or like me, as a matter of fact, they treat me like a mistake, a poison in someone's body" he stated, as the priest sat down next to him, his angel side singing a slow, sad song.

At that moment, his family walked in, dressed in normal, muggle clothing. Even Remus, Siruis and Albus were dressed like a muggles. The moment Harry say them, he grabbed hold of the priest.

"It's them! Protect me, Father!"

The priest was first shocked when he was grabbed by the boy, but when he heard why, he hugged the boy close to him. He looked at the boy's parents, and saw were he got the looks from. One man looked like an older version of him, except for the eyes and hair, and there was only one lady there, so the mother was obvious.

"What have you done to the boy? He was, is, still crying from whatever you did to him"

Before any of them could do anything, Harry pulled his sleeve up and the priest saw a yellow bruise, clearly old. Eyes widening, he stared again, as did the Potters, Remus, Sirius, and Albus as the bruise healed in front of him with a whitish glow.

"Self healing" Harry simply stated before getting up and walking out of the church.

As he was walking away, the last thing he heard was _Stupefy_.

Waking up, he found himself back in his room. As he was looking around, his family walked in. He could literally feel the pleasure coming from his sister as she stood at the foot of his bed.

"Mommy, he's trying to take my fame"

"Don't worry, honey, he can't take your fame away, after all, self healing is a Dark Power" Lily stated looking smug at Harry.

'Is that what they think of me, that I'm Dark? I'm an angel and demon, I should be balanced'

Before he could think of anything else, people walked in. Seeing the uniforms they were wearing, he knew that they were all Aurors. Behind them the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, and a toad looking lady walked in.

"Mr. Potter, where did you learn such dangerous Dark magic? Healing ones self just by thought is a Dark Ability"

Harry glared at Emily, who smirked, until Harry smirked.

"I learned it from my sister there" he stated.

Of course, none of them believed him.

"Saying that about the Girl-Who-Lived. You are a jealous, spiteful person." The toad lady said.

Getting out of his bed, he glared at her.

"Be glad that I don't hit warty old toads. You're no lady, nor are you a woman. You are a hag!" he spat at her.

She pulled out her wand, but before any of them could cast a spell, the wands were ripped from their hands as he was lifted up once again, but this time, his eyes became pure white as white wings ripped out of his back as his strength increased as well as how handsome he was, as well as his hair growing until it was to the middle of his back. He looked at them, as a holy aura was around him. All of them had their mouths wide open, as they saw the brother of the Girl-Who-Lived turn into a pure good being. At that moment, Emily began whining.

"Why does he get all the good things?"

"Yes, Harry, as your father, I forbid you to go to this form, whatever it is"

"NO! You can't do this to me. You lost your rite as my father when you first punished me for no good reason!" he yelled out, as power exploded from him, the entire house almost ripping apart from the power.

Everything in the house was floating above the ground, all windows were shattered every light was flickering, and his own magic was crackling around him like electricity.

"I have never lied to you, and yet you claim that I need to be beaten almost every day. I tried many things to get *your acceptance*, but it *has never worked*"

With saying this, he disappeared in a dazzling white light. Reappearing in human form, he walked into the church once more. Lying down, he fell asleep.

"Welcome back, Harry. I see that you've discovered your angel side. Very powerful, if a bit too light for me. Sure I fought on the side of humans, but that doesn't mean that I can stand an angel's holy aura. Now, first you must get into shape. Run as far as you can here, what happens here happens in real life"

Nodding, Harry took of running as fast as he could. He continued running, until Sparda told him to stop. Slightly out of breath, he waited a bit, and then Sparda told him to do crunches, pushups, you name it. In the end, he was exhausted.

"Harry, the priest found you and took you into a room in the church. Now, wake up"

Waking up, he found himself in a room where there were about seven individual beds. As he looked around, a door opened, and the priest he spoke to earlier entered. The priest walked to the bed and sat at the end of the bed.

"My son, I saw you fall asleep, and when you did not wake, I saw your family walk in. They almost got you, but I declared Sanctuary on your behalf. As long as you are in these walls, no one may touch you to take you away, and the walls aren't the physical walls, they include the graveyard at the back. Basically, it's the fence that is the border. Now, why dont you tell me what is the matter?"

"Father, you see, my sister is famous for something that she did not do were we come from. She and I both know the truth, yet she will never allow the fame to leave her. My family locked me up in my room, only coming in to give me food. When I was once young, I tried to get some attention, but all that happened is my father punching and kicking me, to the point that I was bleeding. My mother simply told me to clean up the blood"

Hearing this, the priest had to calm himself before speaking. If there was one thing that he did not approve of its child abuse. Once he was calm, he looked at the boy.

"If you want, you can stay here and help us. And no more of this Father stuff between us, my name is Matthew"

Harry smiled, and the priest felt his heart swell with joy.

"Yes, I'd like that, Matthew, and my name is Harry"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Please tell me what you think. It must be dangerous being struck by lightning so often.


	3. Chapter 3

Four Years Later

Harry James Potter had his eleventh birthday today, and for once, he was happy. Ever since he abandoned his own family, life had been great. All of his birthdays were celebrated; he could do almost anything he wanted to do, except for leave the church's ground, for all the priests feared him being taken away by his family, and to tell the truth, they all saw him as a baby brother, especially Matthew. He did everything that they asked him to do, whether it was cleaning the chairs, to sorting out the Church Library, of which he had unrestricted access to. He also sang before and after church, making people believe that he was taught by an angel. His training with Sparda was the best. He now had enough strength to lift up cars, although he didn't look like he could. All the priests once got a shock when they went out, and saw him standing on the point of the roof, especially when he fell forward. He was not harmed; he landed on all fours, and not a single scratch on him. By far the most… breathtaking thing was when he ran along the walls of the church, both inside and outside, almost scaring the robes off all the priests. His parents, however, had never given up on getting him. They had once come with police, but when they heard that he was under the Protection of the Church, they had absolutely no authority over him. Also, to keep them out, he laid down wards that protected everyone in the church from anyone and anything that meant to harm them in any way, so not even Apparation worked. They would just be thrown back.

"Happy birthday, Harry" all the priests said.

"Thank you, Peter, Simon, Matthew, Gabriel, and Michael" Harry said, looking at each of the priests as he said their name.

Now this was his family. Sure, he couldn't use magic around them, but he sure could give them heart failures. He actually did once. Lets just say that doing pull ups from the roof isn't exactly what they'd call safe. By the time that they gave up getting him down, he ran back to the ground. Remembering a few of the other times, he smiled as he opened his present. Times was tough on the church, hardly anyone donated anymore, so they could only get him a book about angels, and the different types, but he still loved it. Maybe he could find out what type of angel he was. As he was contemplating this, an owl flew in and landed on the table. Harry, realizing what it was, stared at the owl in fear, but before he could do anything, Matthew took the note. When it came to letters, they had all agreed that they could open each other's letters, so he opened it and began reading aloud.

"_Dear Mr. Potter_

_We are proud to inform you that you have been invited to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Term starts September 1rst. With you living where you are, a teacher shall come and help those people understand your gift on August 1, 12:00._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress"_

Finishing the letter, they all turned to look at Harry, when they saw tears streaming down.

"Now you know my family's gift. Magic" He stated.

He was about to stand up, when Matthew grabbed him, and hugged him.

"Harry, are you scared that we'll abandon you just because of you being a wizard? You have helped us get this church almost to its former glory. People come far and wide just to listen to you, and it has boosted us up. Without you, the church would go down"

"Matthew, all of you. Living here has been a dream come true. No one hurts me, sure, I couldn't practice magic, but still. Oh, and I placed some magic wards around the church. Basically no one that is in the walls of the church can be harmed by another" he stated, earning him appreciative looks.

"Well now, I think that it should be best to wait, with one of the teachers coming"

At that moment, in walked a stern looking lady in dark green robes. She walked towards them

"Excuse me, I'm looking Mr. Potter"

"I'm Harry"

She looked at him. Sure, she was told that his hair was white, but good grief, that was white!

"Well, Mr. Potter, Deputy Headmistress Professor McGonagall, and I'm here to explain some things to these people and then take you to Diagon Alley. Now, magic is a wonderful gift, and I'm sure that you have seen him do unnatural things"

All the priests looked at each other and chuckled, they sure had seen their fair share of things.

"Well then, he shall train for seven years, and…"

"Excuse me, Professor, but you'll find that I trained myself to fifth year, and a bit beyond, in all but muggle studies, which I didn't learn"

The professor stared. Had he really learned all that?

"But… what about a wand?"

"No need. _Wingardium Leviosa_"

Immediately the book that he aimed a single finger at levitated. Every one of the priests and the professor stared. Wandless Magic was powerful, even Albus struggled with Wandless spells, and he was the greatest known wizard, besides the great Merlin. For Harry to do it so perfectly and without being tired, he just has to be powerful. Once the book was back on the table, Matthew spoke.

"I shall go with our brother. That is, of course, if you do not mind"

"Of course not. Personally, I'd prefer to take someone of whom Harry is familiar with"

Nodding, Harry walked over to the Professor, as did Matthew.

"We shall travel via Portkey. Now, grab hold of my hat" she stated, taking the hat off and holding it out.

The two of them looked at each other, before they each grabbed a side of the hat. Immediately they were pulled by their navels, disappeared and reappeared in some crowded street.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley"

Harry looked around as he saw owls flying, and people in robes walking around, buying what they needed and fancied.

"First, we need to go to Gringotts so we can get some money" she stated, walking towards a white marble building, Harry and Matthew was following her.

Entering, they waited behind a line, a couple of people stating that they shouldn't wait all day. Once they were able to, they walked to a goblin.

"Good day. We'd like to draw out some money from the Hogwarts account"

The goblin looked at her with piercing eyes.

"Sorry, maam. New policy after yesterdays attempted robbery states that all people, no matter who they are, must go for a blood test. This will show what Vaults you have the right to. First, you maam, then the sir, and then the boy"

"But… he's a muggle! He's just here to stay with young Mr. Potter here"

"Fine, maam. Only you and the boy"

Lips in a straight line, she cut her palm and allowed a bit of her blood to go into a bowl. The bowl lit up, and the McGonagall and Hogwarts insignia appeared.

"Okay, now the boy"

Harry walked forward, cut his palm, some of his blood dropping in. Immediately a insignia appeared that shocked the goblin. Another was the Potter, although slightly faded. Next, a insignia with a horse appeared, and lastly a insignia with a snake.

"Mr. Potter! You… you are the descendant of the Demonic Knight Sparda! He was the greatest Demon, for he fought on our side! Also, the Potter one, Evans, and Slytherin! Mr. Potter, you really are rich" the goblin stated, before walking away, indicating them to follow.

Going along passageways, the came across a door labeled _Inheritance Rings_. Entering, they saw a goblin sitting behind a desk, who was looking extremely bored. As they walked forwards, he looked up.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Hope you all enjoyed this new installment.


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh my, guests! Must clean this filthy, filthy place. Can't have guests… Wait, after the rings, they are" the goblin shook his head "Welcome, dear friends. Now, how may I help you?"

"TimberRoot, we need the Slytherin Ring, the Evans Ring, and Spardas' Ring"

Immediately, they had the goblins full attention.

"The Demonic Ring of Sparda? The ring of which only a descendant of Sparda may wear? You're nuts! He only had two children, boys, who never came for their, inheritance, I was still a youngling, when Sparda gave his ring to us, warned us, he did, that the ring will allow the wearer the ability to summon any Demon, but no Devils, at the Wearer's Will. Silver hair, he had. And bright blue eyes to boot! Only the boy has silver hair, but not blue eyes. Such lovely eyes they were…"

"TimberRoot, the boy did a blood test, and his insignia was Sparda. Not just anyone can get that result. And Evens, the Angel. He's not fully human, if at all. By the Oath you gave to Lord Gringotts, you must give him the Ring!" the goblin stated.

TimberRoot glared, and then sighed.

"As you wish, but when he turns mindless, do NOT blame me, SnapRoot!"

TimberRoot turned and walked to different places, taking ring boxes, until he had three. He walked towards them and opened one of them, a silver ring with an emerald stone, a snake engraved in the stone. Harry put the ring on, and he knew the secrets of potions, spells against the Dark Arts, and the Dark Arts themselves. Next, TimberRoot handed Harry a silver ring, with a horse like thing, a Threstral, he noted, engraved. He put the ring on, and immediately he knew about Animagi, but, TimberRoot was just about to give the box containing Sparda's Ring, when they all heard lovely singing, giving them all a sense of peace. And then, he began glowing pure white. His eyes became pure white orbs. His strength increased, as well as how handsome he was. A holy aura came from him, his hair grew long, and finally his wings ripped out of his back. The Harry stood in his angel form.

"I haven't looked like this since I left my parents" he stated, before he closed his eyes and was back to normal.

All of them, even the goblins, stared.

"Harry… but… how?" asked Matthew.

Harry sighed. He knew that this was going to happen, he just knew it! And now, he might have to tell them his secret! Stupid ring.

"Matthew, Professor McGonagall, TimberRoot and SnapRoot, I used to be human. But then, after my first attempt at running away, and when I was taken home, I transformed. I am now half-angel, and half-demon" he said, as he looked up at them, proud of his heritage.

"Mr. Potter, or actually, confirmed Lord Slytherin-Evans, to us, it does not matter who or what you are. You are a client of Gringotts, an immensely powerful being, and only lastly, non-human. We, as goblins, and you, as a magical being, are not treated the same, but many people never knew about Sparda being a demon, and Evans being an angel. Very interesting thought, Evans was actually a first name, but she made it a surname so as to not confuse people. You have two seats. But now, the Ring of Sparda, the Devil"

TimberRoot opened the box, and the ring… it was the most magnificent thing any of them had ever seen. A bright red metal, which almost seemed to glow with unimaginable amount of power, making it seem like as though the ring was made from fire; stones of different origin seemed to have been melted into the metal itself, making a most wonderful display, but the true beauty was the gem, of which had demon skulls crushed under a demons' foot was engraved, was a red gem, and all could fell the demonic power from the gem.

"Sparda… He took a bit of the jewel from his own forehead…" TimberRoot stated in awe.

"Well, Lord Slytherin-Evans, put on the ring" SnapRoot said, nervous at what might happen.

Nodding, Harry put the ring on, and immediately power exploded from him. Everything in existence in Britain felt his power, windows shattered at the force of his power, and he began to change. His skin turned black; he had white horns, as well as glowing green eyes. Claws took the place of his fingernails, his teeth turned pearly white and grew to fangs. What seemed like wings came out of his back, but they seemed to make like a cape. There Harry stood, in his full demon form, but before any of them could do anything, he screamed in agony as a crackling red demonic aura came from him, joined a few seconds later by his holy aura. His screams went up a pitch as things from the whole of Britain began throwing themselves around, braking anything and everything in there path. Even people were thrown around, his power was so great. All items in the Misuse of Magic Department pointed towards Gringotts, making the workers there nervous. What kind of being has this amount of power? In Albus' Office, the magical equipment that he programmed to track Harry shone, showing him that Harry had a lot of power, way more than he could ever dream of having, and so he began planning. Meanwhile, Harry got new features. His horns vanished and was replaced by hair, while his skin now was a dazzling white. One eye stayed green, while the other changed blue. Now Harry looked like a demonic angel, but you could literally fell the power from him. As they looked at him, he changed back to normal but they could fell his new power. It felt like being by the sun, without the harshness. It felt like life itself. As they looked at him, his power got less and less until he had the same amount of power as Dumbledore and Voldemort combined. At Hogwarts, Albus saw this, and he decided to first see what he could do before really throwing his new plan at the boy. But first, he made a Floo call to Molly Weasley.

Back at Gringotts, the goblin known as TimberRoot could only stare. Lord Sparda was here.

"Lord Slytherin-Evans-Sparda, please wait a bit. Your ancestor, Sparda, was the friend of the Goblin Nation. Whatever we needed, he helped us. He left to the Bank a single sword, telling us that one day his descendant would come. It is one of a set of twins, Yamato and Sparda. Yes, he named a blade after himself. Many say that the blade was an extension of him. But be warned, the blade is very big" saying that, TimberRoot walked out from behind the table and walked out the door, the rest following him. As they walked, they heard a commotion.

"You can't just waltz in here like you own the place! The ministry has no say in what happens here" an obviously goblin voice said, as they came closer.

"Huh, like a bunch of non-humans like you can tell me, Delores Umbridge, what to do. I am here with Aurors as well as people from the Misuse of Magics Office, who detected that the surge of magical power came from here, within Gringotts. I have here a signed note from the Goblin Liason Office stating that I can search anywhere but in the Vaults themselves, now get out of the way, goblin"

They turned the corner and saw a toad like lady, she looked like one, at the least, and she seemed to be happy. Either that, or she caught some flies. As they walked forward, she turned and saw them. Noticing the rings, she realised that he was a Lord, a very powerful Lord, if three signet rings mean anything.

"Sir, any idea where the large amount of power came from? The Minister wants us to find and keep witches and wizards safe"

Immediately Harry was angry.

"What about goblins, elves, and all other magical creatures?"

"What about them? Only us humans are important"

She knew that she had said something that he didn't like, for immediately she was thrown back, and a sword in a glass case glowed as a man with white hair and blue eyes walked in.

"I believe you have something that belongs to me" he stated, as Delores turned and looked at him.

"And you are…"

"Call me Dante. Now, will one of you give me the blade of Sparda or will I need to kill for it?"

TimberRoot looked at Harry.

"Lord Sparda. This human wants the sword of your ancestor. You must get to it! Here is the key" TimberRoot handed him a key, and while Dante was occupied, he walked to the case.

Once he got there, still hearing Dante and Delores talk, more like argue from Delores' side, he unlocked the case and opened it. As he did, he could literally feel the power from the sword as he reached out and grabbed it. Power exploded from him, making Delores look at him, but this time, he didn't change form, and he stayed looking human.

"You! That power came from you! No one should have that much power" she stated as she stepped forward.

Right at that moment Albus, and the Potters, including Emily, stepped in. Albus came forward.

"I agree with you fully, Delores, which is why I insist that he goes back with his parents"

"NEVER! I'll never go back to them! I was locked in my room, no one to talk to, no one to see excluding my parents" a red tinge began to encircle him "They only came whenever they needed to feed me or so called punish me. I was once in my room when I heard the door UNLOCK and then in came my 'father', saying how I tripped my so-called darling sister, Emily. That was when I stopped hoping for a nice family. My sister blamed her tripping on me making her fall on purpose. I used a dark spell that let them feel and let me see their deepest darkest fears, and I was NOT included! The only reason I'm going to Hogwarts is because it is in the law, all children must go to a magic school!" his body was now crackling with his demonic aura "I gave up, not even Remus Lupin, my godfather, thought that I was any good. It hurt to think that not even my own family will love me. And now, they shall PAY!!!"

He changed to his demon form, and he almost flew forward when he heard TimberRoot call him.

"Lord Sparda, there is no need to kill them. After all, if what you say is correct, then they can be thrown into Azkaban, their property yours, and the title of Lord Potter yours as well. Emily would be under your custody, and you could treat her the exact way that your parents treated you, Lord Slytherin-Evans-Sparda"

Immediately whispers were heard as Lily glared at Harry.

"How dare you take my birthright"

At that moment, Dante's voice rang out through the hall.

"You do know that Sparda was a demon, right, maam? And he was no ordinary demon, he was a Devil, one of the elite, the most powerful"

As Dante said this, Delores' eyes grew with greed.

"Well then, he is not a human. This so-called Lord is a half-breed"

Immediately Spardas' Blade was buried in her shoulder, right between the joints, snapping her shoulder.

"Never, ever call me a half-breed, you old hag! If anything, you remind me of a toad!"

He pulled the blade out as Spardas' Ring glowed, and information about different demons ran through his mind.

"Faust! Come to me!"  
Immediately a portal opened, and out floated some kind of robed figure. It had on a hat, had what seemed to be blonde hair, and a weird looking face, as well as ruby red claws.

"Faust, keep this old hag busy. I have a family member to greet"

Faust seemed to smirk as he called upon spikes that rammed into the ground around her as Harry walked to Dante.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

If people have not realised, I like the Manipulative Dumbledore stories, especially when Harry has a reason to hate Dumbledore. He's called Albus, because lets face it, typing Dumbledore is long. Also, Harry is only really angry with his parents, sibling, and godfather in this one. Although that might change...


	5. Chapter 5

"So, your name's Dante"

"Yeah it is, kid. Don't think that I'll respect you just because you have father's title"

Smirking, Harry looked at Faust. The demon was really enjoying himself, piercing Delores' robes, and anyone could tell that he was missing on purpose, for he was cackling. But when Delores simply stood still, Faust got her in one of her legs, making her scream in pain, and then Harry decided to call a stop to it.

"Faust, return to the underworld. Return when I call you"

Immediately Faust bowed down and disappeared into shadows. Harry chuckled before the Aurors all pointed wands at him. He burst out laughing, as his flesh had a purple tinge to it.

"Tsk tsk. Aurors, wanting to attack someone who has not hurt another by himself, well, physically, that is. Emotionally, the Potters lost a child, not that they cared. Is the problem that I can summon demons? Well?"

Lily Potter stepped forward.

"How dare you! You are our son, and yet…"

"And yet you never treated me like your son"

Lily stepped forward and slapped him straight.

"Why you…"

She could not say another word, for she was grabbed by James just as Harry sent a bunch of extremely Dark Curses at her. She could only stare. He definitely had power, if what he was doing said anything.

"Well, Harry. When she is old enough, you shall marry young Ginerva Weasley" James stated, smirking.

"Actually, you'll find that you can't do that. You may be my father, and Lord Potter, but I, as a Lord, can easily state the marriage null and void, which, it is" Harry stated, looking at his father with hatred clear on his face "Also, with me being an adult, all marriage contracts not signed by me is null and void anyway"

Dante stood there watching these people and hearing the argument, he smirked. From what he knew, this boy definitely had his father's mood. Lily meanwhile could only stare.

"Well then. I shall see you on the first, oh, and I'm resistant to many spells because of my power, so I'll see you at Hogwarts" Harry stated, before a goblin gave him a money bag keyed to his Slytherin account.

Leaving the place, he walked out with the other three, after Professor McGonagall got permission from the Headmaster to allow Harry to be in the fifth grade. As they exited, Dante laughed out loud, making many people wonder if he was even sane. After awhile of them getting everything that he needed he walked to the pub, ordering a butterbeer for himself, while Matthew had the same, Dante had some Firewhiskey and Minerva had a cup of tea.

"So Harry, you are very powerful if the titles say anything" Minerva stated, looking at him.

"Yes, and is it okay if I call you Minerva?" he asked, to which she nodded.

Dante seemed to be looking around for something, while Matthew was still taking in the fact that his brother was a demon, well, half-demon, but a demon none the less. He watched as they talked about the different influences that he could have on the magical world, and he was very impressed. From what he understood, if he played his cards right, he could change any law he wished.

"Harry, is it alright if I stay for the next few days? I want to learn what muggles go through" Minerva asked.

Harry looked at Matthew who nodded before looking again at Minerva.

"Of course you may"

She smiled at him, and then Dante stood up.

"Well, I'll be seeing you" and with that, he left.

They stood up, and then they used a Portkey to go back to the church. Walking into the church, Minerva once again felt the wards around her. Not many people knew this, but she had researched wards, and these ones were placed expertly. |The only shocking point was Harry's wands. He not only received a holly wand, and the brother of You-know-Who, but he also got that man's wand! Harry actually had the yew wand of Voldemort! Shaking her head of these thoughts, she was led to a room that, though small, it had a touch of love and care to it. Summoning what she needed, she smiled as she placed her clothes into a cupboard that was there, as well as her other things. Once she was done, she walked out of her room and then walked to the front of the church. Seeing the priests, she walked to them, also seeing Harry cleaning one of the chairs. She almost used her magic, but Matthew shook his head.

"Minerva, all of us do chores, just like Harry, although with his… abilities, he cleans the outside of the church, sings with the choir, and gives counseling to people in need, giving them advice and so one. He's rather good at it" Matthew stated, with a hint of pride in his voice.

She smiled and nodded, offering to help, and so they gave her the job of sweeping. It was a change. She learned that just because she had magic, she shouldn't always use it. Sweeping the section she was told to, she went and began to chat to the other priests. She learned that they led a simple life, a life of peace. When it was supper, she offered to help them, and she helped to make a salad. That night was the best feast she had had in a long time. The food at Hogwarts was so spelled because of the house elves that the food tasted more like magic then actual food. Finishing her food, she waited until the rest was done, and then she went to her room. The rest of the time until September 1rst was possibly the greatest of her life. She did not use magic at all, always doing things just like normal people. She had thrown away the word muggle, for it was like racism now to her. At the moment, she was sitting with Harry in the train, each talking about different spells and ways to enhance their effects. After awhile, they arrived at the station. A few people had tried to go in, but with Minerva's locking charms and Harry's demon spells, no one could walk in. It was also in that compartment that they both made each other members of their families, except for Sparda. They even did a blood ritual, although all they needed was to cut wrists and smear the blood, the wounds healing themselves. It basically made Minerva younger and have a longer life. Once they arrived, she quickly went to the school while he walked along whistling a tune that sent shivers down the other students' spines. He stopped a few seconds later, chuckling while getting into a boat. Three other students reluctantly got into the boat with him as he hummed the theme song for Jaws. Once they got to land, they couldn't get away from him fast enough as he walked along. Entering the school, he waited with the rest, ignoring a person who had stated that the Boy-Who-Lived had come to Hogwarts. After awhile when they were led in by Minerva, Harry looked around. He felt the magic in the air. It all seemed to lead to a pacific point, but where? Not really listening, he only just managed to hear his name. Stepping up, the hat was placed onto his head. The hat browsed a bit and placed him in Slytherin. He was smart, loyal, brave and cunning, so he chose the place that his parents would hate him to go into. Sitting down, he waited until after supper. Then the announcements came.

"We are pleased to have the parents of our own Boy-Who-Lived here to be professors. Professor Lily Evans shall take up the role of history Professor" he paused as there was a huge amount of cheering "And Professor James Potter shall take the Defense Against the Dark Arts. Now, the Forbidden Forest is, well, forbidden. And a few of our older students should remember this" he seemed to look at a set of twins, red haired, and harry was sure he heard

"Us? Disobey the Headmaster? Never!"

"If we do, may the greasy Potions Master use us for his potions", making Harry chuckle, a good prank never hurt anybody, except for their pride.

"Also, our caretaker, Argus Filch, has told me that there are over 75 items on the banned list, as well as magic in the halls are forbidden. Now, off to bed you trot" Dumbledore stated, before sitting down.

Following the Slytherin prefect, he was led to the dungeon, and when they got to a wall, the password was 'Slither'. Finding out where he would sleep, he just went to bed, listening to the prefect as he said to go to bed. Waking up the next morning, and having trained in his sleep again, he went and had a shower before doing what needed to be done. Changed and all that, he walked out and went to the Great Hall. Entering, the only people in there besides a few teachers were the Ravenclaws, and when one noticed him, the student indicated for him to go there. Once he was at the table, he sat down on the offered chair and then all talk stopped.

"Harry Potter. You are here to help us discuss stuff about the Potters. First, what was it like living with them?" one of the Ravenclaws asked.

Unknown to all of them, a certain Gryffindor was listening.

"It was torture. Anything I did was thrown back at me, good or bad I was either punished for doing the bad deed on purpose or punished for trying to be better then my sister. I was once locked up in my room, I heard a thud, and then I heard a cry. I didn't even bother doing anything is Professor Potter almost ran in and punched me, kicked me. Apparently my silence was a confession of my guilt, but if I had said that I never did it, then I would've been tortured even more. He said that I tripped my sister on purpose, and yet I was behind a locked door. Only they had the key, they actually took out the doorknob on my side, and yet they still beat me up. I managed to escape after a lot of accidental magic, and spent from when I escaped to now living with some priests"

Many gasps were heard as they understood what he was saying. His parents abused him, and he actually had to live with people that, in the past, helped with the Witch Trials. Whispering with each other, another student asked

"What about Emily?"

"She is a spoilt brat. The only thing she cares about is herself. I learned a spell that lets a person see their worst fears and feel it, but to also allow the caster to see what the victim sees. He fear was all her fame and everything went to me. My own parents saw some bad things happen to her, I was not even included. I would try to do things to impress my parents, but nothing worked. After awhile, I just gave up. Why should I try and impress my parents if nothing I do gets even a thank you?" with that, he stood up and walked to the Slytherin table, hearing them whisper to each other.

Sitting down, he got himself a breakfast of muesli with milk and a glass of orange juice. Once he was done, he waited for the timetables, and when he got his with having had to grab it from Professor Snape, he looked at it.

_Time table__ for Slytherin 5th Year_

_Monday:_

_Transfiguration (Ravenclaw)_

_Herbology (Hufflepuff)_

_Lunch_

_Potions_

_Potions_

_Tuesday:_

_Defense Against the Dark Arts (Gryffindor)_

_Charms (Ravenclaw)  
Lunch_

_History (Gryffindor)_

_Transfiguration (Hufflepuff)_

_Wednesday:_

_Herbology (Hufflepuff)_

_Potions (Gryffindor)_

_Lunch_

_Defense Against the Dark Arts (Gryffindor)_

_History (Gryffindor)_

_Midnight Astrology (Gryffindor)_

_Thursday:_

_Charms (Hufflepuff)_

_Charms (Gryffindor)_

_Lunch_

_History (Gryffindor)_

_Herbology (Ravenclaw)_

_Friday:_

_Defense Against the Dark Arts (Gryffindor)_

_Potions (Ravenclaw)_

_Lunch_

_Transfiguration (Gryffindor)_

_Potions (Hufflepuff)_

_Please note: All classes start at 8 sharp. Each session is two hours. Lunch is from 12:15 -1. In the case of double sessions, students are given 15 minutes to do what they need to do. There is a 15 minute time in between class sessions to go to the next class._

Looking around, he stood up and, getting directions to his class, he went to Transfiguration. Entering, he saw Ravenclaws sitting down and discussing spells. He saw a bushy haired girl among them, but she seemed almost sad. Walking and taking a seat next to her, he smiled as she looked at him. She gave a half smile back to him as other Slytherins came in. Writing down what was on the board, he smiled as he saw it was a brief description of the subject. In the class they had to transfigure a matchstick into a needle, and he was among the only students able. Once the class was done, he smiled at Minerva, who smiled back, and then walked out, going to Herbology. Entering the class, he saw a plant that seemed able to kill. Leaving it alone, he stood by a place, and after awhile, the rest came in. A shy looking boy, who he remembered was called Neville Longbottom, sat next to him, but seemed nervous. He chuckled a bit, wondering what the boy would do if he realized that this Slytherin was a demon summoner. Smirking at the thought, he continued listening as Professor Sprout, a rather fitting name, began to introduce them to venomous plants. Smiling when the bell rang, he left for lunch and then afterwards, Potions. Entering, he looked into the Professor's mind and saw that Dumbledore had ordered him to make Harry's life miserable.

"So, Mr. Potter. Our. New Celebrity's Brother" he stated.

Harry raised his hand, and when the Professor indicated that he could talk, he said

"Sir, you will find that I have lived away from my family for years, even living on church grounds. Part of my magic, all thanks to the place, was grounded, the rest was free. Also, I am sure you have seen Professor McGonagall's new thoughts of non-magicals, she lived in the church with me and my Priest Brothers for a week and a bit. Now, Professor, could we please get to the learning, even though Professor Dumbledore ordered you to make my life miserable?" he asked, drawing gasps from his fellow Slytherins.

'How does he know?' Severus asked himself, before writing down the instructions and ordering them to begin. Once that was done, he walked around, stopping at a cauldron here and there, giving the contents different looks every now and then. When he got to Harry's he stopped. The potion was perfect in every way, and it was the end of the class for just then the bell rang.

"Homework. Write down the use of the different ingredients in the potion. Now go. Mr. Potter, stay behind"

I've been busy, going through other stories I have here.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry waited, and when the last student left, he looked at the Professor.

"How did you know about the Headmaster's orders?" Severus asked.

Harry considered how to answer. All thanks to his Demon side, or, as Sparda called it, his Devil side, he could go into the minds of others. It was so powerful, no Occlumens was safe. Looking at Severus, he made a decision.

"Professor, I hate to ask this of you, but in order for me to tell you my secret, you shall need to swear an Oath to never reveal what I am about to reveal unless I give you permission" he stated, looking guilty. After all, he had just asked his own Head of House to give an Oath.

Severus was looking at him. He had a secret that needed an Oath for protection? The secret must be huge.

"Fine. I, Severus Snape, hereby swear to not reveal any secret that Harry Potter tells me unless he allows me to. So mote it be"

"So mote it be. Professor, I am not human. I am a half demon and a half angel. With that, I can access your mind as easily as someone picks up a book lying in front of them. Oh, and why the revision in class, and also, why are Hermione and Neville in fifth year?"

Severus raised an eyebrow at the change of topic.

"It is your OWL year, and with you being a new student, Headmaster Dumbledore told us that we had to do revision, and orders are orders. Concerning Mr. Longbottom and Miss Granger, apparently Mr. Longbottom found out that Miss. Granger is a witch, and so arranged for her to learn at Longbottom manner, and just like you, they are on Fifth Year work. Mr. Potter, there is something that I am not sure that you know. Your father and I are not the best of friends"

"I know this, sir. Minerva would often tell me about my father. She also told me about your love for my mother"

Severus looked at this boy, no, young man, before him. He reminded him of himself so long ago. His father had never liked him that much, often pushing him aside. His mother, being the witch in the family, both literally and figuratively, had loved to spoil him, and he learned all he could about potions, both to be alone and to help others, but then he joined the Dark Lord, and that… that _thing _made him make terrible potions. One potion… he hated the mere thought of it.

"She is correct. I did indeed love your mother, but she is no longer the women I fell in love with. I even gave her a wedding present, a lily engraved in a stone, made into a necklace, but she returned it, stating that she loved Potter, not me. I tried to explain that it was just a gift from a friend, but she still gave it back"

Harry sighed a bit, that was his mother all right.

"I wouldn't know, Professor, she was like that as far as I could remember. But anyway. Sir, would you mind actually teaching me Potions? I know some potions, even rare to find directions kind, like the Werewolf Combine, a potion said to fuse the minds of both the wolf and human forever"

Severus' eyes widened, for many a Potions Master had wanted to find that recipe. Sure, it was not the most creative of names, but it worked.

"How did you find the recipe?" he asked, his usual look gone.

"It was in a book in the Family Vault. Luckily enough, it is my Vault. But Professor, would you?" he asked.

"Fine, Mr. Potter, I'll teach. But only if I can have a look at this book"

"Here, keep it" Harry said, reaching into his bag and pulling out a very thick book "I have the Master Volume anyway" he handed it over to his Professor, only for the Professor to stare.

"Powerful Potions by Salazar Slytherin! This is one of the rarest books!" Severus exclaimed, holding the book like as though it could break at any second.

Harry chuckled before leaving and going to dinner. He had just sat down when Emily walked to him.

"So, Squib Brother, how is it being and living with Dark Wizards?" she asked, laughing with her friends

"Depends. If you are talking about the Potter's, need I remind you that I left them years ago? But if you are talking about Slytherin House, then you should know that I don't care. But now, please go to your House Table, as I am hungry" he stated, picking up some chicken. That was when someone punched him on the side of the face, and his nose broke on contact with the table. Turning around, he saw Weasley smirk, until he was thrown back and collided with the wall. Standing up, he glared at the boy before he held out his hand, and Sparda appeared. Grabbing his ancestor's blade, he walked forward "So, a pathetic excuse for a wizard decides to fight muggle. That is inexcusable. You are from a pureblood line of wizard. But since you seem to think that you have a right to fight like a muggle, I, Harry James Potter, challenge Ronald Bilius Weasley for a one on one magic duel. You may not fight like a muggle, you may not give up. Any and all spells, excluding the Unforgivables, are allowed. A person is only proclaimed the victor if, and only if, their opponent is knocked out, or killed. So mote it be" he said, and magic flowed from him "Do you accept?"

"Of course I do. Where and when?"

"Here, tomorrow during lunch. Do not forget, no going muggle, and that includes cheating" Harry stated, earning a slightly scared look from Weasley as the magic completed it's role. With that, Harry ate the chicken and then walked over to his head of house "Professor, I have just challenged the youngest male Weasley to a duel for tomorrow at lunch, and he has accepted, the foolish Weasley. I just came to tell you, for you are my Head of House" he stated, before walking away.

The next day once it was lunch, he stood waiting for Weasley, and as he arrived, he saw his parents and both of them walked to him.

"If you hurt Ronald, you will regret it, understand, Brat?" his father asked, only to be ignored as the headmaster stepped forward.

"Welcome all to the duel between Ronald Bilius Weasley" here he paused as many of the Gryffindors cheered and the Slytherins booed "and Harry James Potter" here the Slytherins cheered while all of the Gryffindors booed "This duel will only stop when one of the contestants either is knocked out or killed" he then cast a spell around them "Duelers, begin!"

Weasley smirked as he cast a Stunning Charm, sometimes it helped being Emily's friend, only to stare as Potter cast a shield spell. He then cast other spells at Potter, only for each to be blocked.

"Is that the best you can do after being a friend of my sister? Pathetic" he said, before casting a Cutting Hex "No giving up, Ronald" Harry said smirking as Weasley yelled out in pain. Casting another Hex, this one made Weasley's hair bright pink, making Harry cover his eyes, no fully of course "My eyes! It hurts my eyes" he said, before laughing as he uncovered his eyes and cast many other spells at the boy. By the time he was done, Harry hadn't stopped laughing, only to end it with a Stunner. Green and silver flashing robes, pink hair, red lipstick, sky blue nail polish, Harry had not had this much fun since he picked up Minerva in her cat form.

_Flashback_

_Harry had just walked into Transfiguration Class and then saw a cat on Minerva's desk, and much to the poor animal's luck, Harry picked the cat and carried it to his desk. Placing the cat on his lap no matter how much it wanted to leave, he only let her go when she stayed on his desk. He smirked as Emily and Weasley came in, because Minerva changed back to normal and sat on Harry's desk and gave both of them a detention_

_Flashback ends_

She had, since then, stayed away from him, much to the laughter of the others. It soon went around that Harry thought of her as a lazy cat. He noticed the looks she gave him, half embarrassed and half amused.

"The winner is Harry Potter" Dumbledore stated, going through plans of capturing… I mean, persuading the boy onto his side.

Walking away, he smirked at his sister's face before he walked out of the Hall. Chuckling, he almost made it to the staircase when he dodged a Cutting Curse, if the mark in the wall said anything. Turning around, he saw his father, James, glaring at him.

"You filthy no good Squib!" he exclaimed, and many people who had come out when they heard the blast "How dare you fight against a good family friend!"

"'Good family friend?' he is no friend of mine" Harry stated, dodging another curse

"Yeah well, you are a mistake" Immediately James knew he had said something wrong, for he was thrown against the wall.

Harry had never felt such anger before, even when he escaped. His eyes glowed pure blue as what looked like electricity struck the ground all around him. He growled at his father before he ran forward and punched his father so hard in the stomach that his father coughed up blood. Grabbing his father's neck, he threw his father across the room and then ran along the wall. Once he was his father's height, he kicked his father in the face which then sent his father even higher in the air. Running again, he kicked his father in the stomach again, sending him down to the ground. Jumping from an insane height, many of the younger students screamed, only for him to land on his feet, knees bent. He then walked to his father and placed his foot on his father's chest, making James yell out in pain.

"Listen father, and listen well. I am no longer the weak boy that you could beat just because you brat of a daughter says so. I am stronger then you could ever hope to be. Now, try that again, and you shall be in more pain then you are now" with that, he left, ignoring the whispers. He changed direction and went to the Common Room instead. He stayed there and read some more until the next day.

It's been a long time since I have updated, but writer's block is a curse. It's evil, evil I say! Well, hope you all enjoy it.


End file.
